Like a Flowers
by Chini VAN
Summary: Berbeda itu bukan berarti buruk. Setiap orang pasti mempunyai perbedaan. Hanya butuh seseorang untuk mengerti, maka kau akan merasa dirimu istimewa. "Sakura, ada apa?" / "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun." / "Hn." / "Ah! Sasuke-kun, tunggu aku!" / For Sakura Birthday. RnR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Like a Flowers © Me**

**K+**

**Romance, Friendship**

**Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

Warning: AU, Typo(s), OoC, Abal, DLDR.

Ini hanyalah karangan fiktif belaka, jika ada kesamaan ide cerita, saya mohon maaf. RnR!

* * *

Happy Reading!

Sore itu di sebuah taman yang terletak tak jauh dari Kompleks Perumahan Konoha, terlihat beberapa anak yang tengah bermain. Tak jauh dari tempat itu, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang berumur sekitar tujuh tahun tengah duduk di sebuah ayunan. Wajahnya yang putih pucat dengan hidung mancung dan bibir tipis tersebut, sangat cocok dibingkai dengan rambut hitam kelamnya yang pada bagian belakang terlihat sedikit mencuat ke belakang. Kakinya yang kecil terus terayun bersamaan dengan ayunan yang bergerak secara perlahan. Tapi aktivitasnya segera terhenti ketika secara tak sengaja mata _onyxs_ miliknya melihat seorang anak perempuan yang tengah tertunduk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Didekatinya anak perempuan itu. Baru beberapa meter kakinya melangkah, terlihat bahu kecil anak perempuan tersebut yang sedikit bergetar disertai dengan suara sesenggukan yang terdengar samar-samar.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke―anak laki-laki tersebut, namun anak perempuan yang dipanggil Sakura itu tidak menanggapi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. Sakura masih saja menangis. Sasuke mulai merasa sedikit khawatir. Ia lalu memegang bahu Sakura dan kembali bertanya, "Hei, apa yang terjadi?" Merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bahunya, Sakura mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat kedua manik emeraldnya yang basah, hidungnya yang kecil juga terlihat sedikit memerah.

"Hiks... Sasu, mereka bilang dahiku le-lebar dan hiks... ra-rambutku warnanya juga aneh..." ucap sakura tergagap dengan berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar penuturan anak perempuan yang telah menjadi tetangganya sejak dua tahun lalu itu. Sasuke berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berusaha menahan tangisnya. Sakura yang melihat hal tersebut, semakin merasa sedih. Ia pikir Sasuke juga membencinya karena dahinya yang lebar dan warna rambutnya yang aneh. Kembali ia menangis dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke kembali menghampiri Sakura. Ditanganya terlihat setangkai bunga yang entah dia dapat darimana tergenggam dengan erat.

"Coba kau lihat ini," ucap Sasuke―atau bisa disebut perintah. Sakura yang mendengarnya kembali mengangkat wajahnya, lalu maniknya menatap setangkai bunga yang Sasuke perlihatkan padanya.

"Kau lihat? Bunga ini sangat cantik. Memang benar bunga ini berduri, tapi meskipun begitu, tetap saja ada orang yang menyukainya," jeda sesaat. Terdengar Sasuke menarik napasnya, kemudian kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sama halnya denganmu. Meski dahimu lebar dan warna rambutmu aneh, aku tetap menyukaimu, karena kau manis." Sakura terkejut dengan penuturan anak laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di depannya itu. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan berkata seperti itu. Tapi, ia juga merasa senang sekaligus lega karena ia tahu Sasuke tidak membencinya.

"Untukmu," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Diberikannya bunga yang ia pegang pada Sakura.

Sakura menatap ragu Sasuke. Namun pada akhirnya, tangan mungil Sakura telulur untuk mengambil bunga yang diberikan Sasuke untuknya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_" ucap Sakura disertai dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Hn." Sasuke menyentuh puncak kepala anak perempuan bersurai merah muda tersebut. "Sekarang jangan menangis lagi," lanjutnya sembari mengulum senyum yang teramat tipis.

Ah! Apakah Uchiha bungsu kita satu ini tahu bahwa anak perempuan di hadapannya tengah merona karena malu? Kurasa tidak.

"Hari sudah sore, ayo kita pulang," terang Sasuke. Ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura, ia masih terhanyut dengan perasaan senangnya. Tapi tak berapa lama, ia segera sadar setelah mendapati Sasuke tidak lagi berada di hadapannya.

"Ah! Sasuke-_kun_, tunggu aku!" serunya. Kaki kecilnya berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berada jauh di depannya.

Yah, mungkin sore itu adalah sore yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh seorang Haruno Sakura.

*** OWAR****I ***

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga...

Sebenarnya ini fict sangat amat lama sekali aku buat. Daripada ngajamur di dokumen, mendingan aku update, dan akhirnya jadilah fict ini sebagai kado ulang tahun Sakura.  
Happy Birthday Sakura Haruno! Moga cepet jadi sama Sasuke!  
Muhahaha! Maaf kalau fict-nya jelek ya Saku-chan! #plak!DOR!

Maaf kalau ada kekurangan baik dari segi cerita maupun penulisannya. Saya masih perlu banyak belajar.

Ok, mungkin segitu aja. Maaf kalau saya banyak omong. #DOR!

Sip!

Review?

Chini VAN, 28 Maret 2013


End file.
